


Why Did You Do It?

by Underworld_Vampires



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, For the Cartinelli Holiday Gift Exchange, This is my first time writing for this, so i hope it's okay, wartime!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy’s in the hospital, and she has a very sassy nurse trying to help her get better, whether she wants it or not. ll Cartinelli Wartime!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did You Do It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingcarmilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingcarmilla/gifts).



Peggy could hear the sound of people talking, some men, some belonging to women. She couldn’t quite remember what happened, or where she was. When she tried to shift, pain exploded in her shoulder and she had to stop in order to catch her breath. She heard people rushing towards her, but one voice stood out in particular. She didn’t know who it belonged to, but it was one of the most beautiful voices she had heard.

“You guys need to back away,” An Italian-American accent rang out through the tent “Give her some space.”

Peggy’s eyes flickered open, and she spotted the source of the voice she had been hearing. She was right about how beautiful this woman was. Her light brown hair was curled just so it framed her face and she had these blue eyes that regretfully reminded her of Steve’s in a way. Almost immediately, her heart stung as she hated that that was her first thought. It had only been a few months since Steve had died, and here she was, fawning over the nearest nurse.

“You gave everyone quite a scare there, sweetie,” The woman spoke again, and Peggy felt her heart skip a beat and soon after that begin to race. “Do you remember who you are?”

“Agent Margaret Carter of the SSR,” Her voice cracked and the sound it made was raspier than it should have been. She opened her mouth to apologize, but found that her mouth was dry like the desert. “Water… please.”

The woman reacted immediately, reaching to a small table set up with a pitcher of water and paper cups. “Here you are, honey, drink up.” She had poured the icy water into a glass and lifted it to her lips. Peggy drank with vigor, trying to drain the cup of every last drop of water.

“Slow down, English,” The woman’s voice was affectionate, and a little teasing. Peggy knew she should scold her for not addressing her properly, but she couldn’t find it in her to care. “The water isn’t goin’ anywhere.”

Peggy finished up the cup and set it aside. Her shoulder burned like fire scorching through a dry field. She reached up to touch her shoulder and felt bandages covering it. Her brows furrowed as she touched around, gasping as a stabbing pain once again shot through her body. _Bullet wounds,_ She realized, lowering her hand back down. “What is your name?” She asked the nurse, and got a bright smile in return.

“The name’s Angie.” She introduced, turning around to shoo the doctors out of the room so she could talk to Peggy. “It’s nice to meet you.” She looked like she wanted to say something else but she just shook her head.

“How bad was it?” Peggy asked, and the cheerful look on Angie’s face became solemn. Her eyes darted over to Peggy’s shoulder before back to her.

“The bullets were lodged into your shoulder blade.” Angie said, sitting in a chair by her bedside “If they had gone through, it would have been less of a problem, but they got stuck there.” She offered her a smile, hoping to brighten Peggy’s spirits, but it just didn’t seem to be working. Peggy couldn’t get her mind off of how similar she was to Steve. Her eyes were so emotive, showing how she was feeling, and the compassion the woman who barely knew her held was just so striking. It made her already broken heart ache more.

“I see,” Peggy knew she should probably be relieved that she didn’t die from the bullets. Yet, there was something tugging at the back of her mind that made her wish that they had done more damage. The grief and pain from losing Steve lead to intense guilt, which caused her to be reckless in what she did, and ignore her surroundings to the point where the shooter easily was able to approach her and get two slugs into her shoulder without her even noticing he was there.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, English. They say you’re one of the best. I can’t say I wouldn’t have seen something like this happening to you.” Peggy didn’t respond to that, instead, she looked away from Angie, who sighed in response. “Y’know, I may just be a nurse, but I’ve been told that I’m a good listener too.”

Peggy, in response to that, kept her head turned away. Silence filled the room until Angie cleared her throat. “I… umm.. I have other patients to check up on. I’ll see ya later, English.” The nurse turned and walked out, leaving Peggy alone.

This routine continued for weeks. Angie would come in, and it would start out where they would have a pleasant conversation, however, the minute Angie would offer to listen as to what happened and why Peggy didn’t seem to care whether or not she got shot, she would close off and stop talking. Peggy knew that this must hurt the young nurse, but she couldn’t bring herself to tell her why she was so closed off.

Finally, the day came where Peggy was going to be released from the hospital. She got out of bed and started to attempt to put on her uniform. She let out a hiss as she tried to move her injured arm to pull it on. She heard a sigh and the sound of heels clacking on the stark white tile.

“English, you need to wait. Let me help you.” She said, gently tugging the top of the uniform over her injured shoulder, and closing it up. “There, perfect.” Angie’s gaze drifted up and down her body for a moment before her cheeks flushed a deep red. Part of Peggy felt the need to cover up, while the other part wanted to give Angie a show. It killed her, how conflicted she was.

“Thank you, for all your help, Angie, you were an amazing nurse.” Peggy said, reaching over with her good arm and squeezed her shoulder.

“Yeah well, it helps when you have a good patient.” Angie teased before shaking her head. Peggy’s cheeks turned red and she nodded. She knew that her constant sulking when it came to changing her bandages, and taking medication didn’t make for a good patient. She appreciated Angie’s kind words though. “So, where are you gonna go now?”

Peggy shrugged. “Wherever they want to put me, I suppose.” She hoped to be placed back out with the Commandos, seeing as they were basically her family. They were really all she had out here. “Hopefully, right back out where I was before.”

“Yeah, well, hopefully, you’ll avoid gettin’ shot again.” Angie tried to joke, but it fell flat. Her gaze fell to the ground before looking up at Peggy.

Peggy didn’t respond for a moment, before she walked over. She tilted her chin up and kissed her cheek. Angie’s cheeks turned a bright shade of red and she stared at Peggy with a mixed look of longing, excitement and fear. “It won’t happen again, Angie, I promise you that. I was… grieving and I was stupid. I am still grieving, but perhaps I just needed… someone to help me through it.” Angie swallowed and stared at Peggy.

Angie didn’t know what came over her, but she leaned forward and covered Peggy’s lips with her own. Peggy stiffened, and for a moment considered slapping Angie away from her in shock, but then she thought back to the time she had been in the hospital. She thought about Angie as she looked after her, making sure she was alright, and offering solace and a friend in this cold and lonely place. She felt warmth rush through her and she relaxed, melting into the kiss.

They pulled back after a few moments, but both of their faces were flushed and they were breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath.

“Where are you going to go after the war?” Peggy asked, knowing that her ride was probably there and she would have to get going soon.

“Back to New York, I suppose. My dream is to be on Broadway.” Angie told her, her entire face lighting up at the thought of being on stage. Peggy could tell that the dream meant a lot to her. “I think I’ll be able to find a job when I get there. What about you, English? Where are you gonna go?”  

“You’ll be on stage, I know it.” Peggy said, caressing her cheek without really thinking about it. “As for me… well, I-,” She was cut off by a knock on the door. She stepped back, looking down at the ground.

“Agent Carter, it’s time to head out.” A doctor said, and Peggy nodded

“Of course.” She said, watching the doctor leave before looking over at Angie. The poor girl had tears in her eyes, and her lower lip was trembling. Peggy leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “You’ll see me again, Angie, I promise. Be safe, and I’ll see you as soon as the war ends.”

Before Angie could say anything, Peggy kissed her again, before heading out to the awaiting car. She was surprised to see Dum Dum Dugan waiting there for her.

“C’mon, Peggy, we’ve got Hydra bases to destroy,” He said with a wide grin. Peggy shook her head and climbed into the car. She knew she would still have to avoid most combat with her shoulder still hurting, but she would be able to tolerate it, in order to finish Steve’s work.

“Calm down, you big ape.” Peggy scolded, glancing up at the hospital, thinking about what Angie was saying about returning to New York after the war “We’ve got a long drive waiting,”

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, listening to the car start up and begin to drive off. For the first time, she thought about what her life would hold after the war, and where she would go, should everything calm down a little bit.

_I wonder if the SSR base in New York has any openings for a new agent once the war ends._

**Author's Note:**

> So I signed up for the holidaycartinelliexchange and the person I got to make the gift for was Cartinellischnapps(Darlingcarmilla here on AO3). They asked for a Cartinelli Wartime!AU, and I hope I did well. I’ve never done anything like this before, so I hope this lives up to its potential. Happy Holidays! I hope it’s a good one. I kinda find it funny, that I got you, since you’ve been a really awesome person to me, especially when I had a bit of rough time. You sent me Cartinelli headcanons and have just been super awesome! So you deserve this!


End file.
